


Close Proximity

by stressed_dauntless



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Fluff, Lime, Only near the end tho, Slight Fetch/Reader if you squint hard enough, idk - Freeform, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_dauntless/pseuds/stressed_dauntless
Summary: Alt. title: Five Times Delsin Fucking Rowe Invaded Your Personal Space





	

1.

“Delsin, pass the chips.” You mumbled, slurping on the straw of your milkshake.

“But I’m finally comfy!” The Akomish replied, snuggled deep into the blankets on the makeshift bed.

You gave him a look and he huffed with a pout, brows knitting and grumbling out a low, “Fiiine...so bossy.”

He moved (with extreme distaste mind you) and fetched the snack, while you stole his rather warm spot as you continued to watch the movie in Eugene’s (Domain? Dominion?) place, eyes transfixed on the part where the movie hits a climax. Eugene casually playing his games somewhere else in the room.

Just as the jump scare hit, Delsin (very softly yet still) threw the bag in your face, making you miss a very crucial part, making you jump and growl in irritation and surprise.

“Delsin!” You harshly whispered, glaring half-heartedly at the male who was trying to contain his snicker. 

You warned, “Don’t make me call you ‘Bannerman.’”

His snickering stopped instantly, his own glare setting on his face. You knew he absolutely hated that nickname.

He settled down beside you, mumbling something you didn’t understand, since you were so focused on the horror movie in front of you.

He may have been quiet for a few seconds, but it wasn’t long before he got bored and tried to get your attention once again. He moved closer to you, and lay his head on your lap, a tad bit too close to your thigh for comfort, making you gulp inaudibly. He probably didn’t notice this, because he didn’t make a sly remark and watched the TV.

Taking a handful of popcorn, you tried your hardest not to blush at his close proximity, he’d completely moved into your personal space nonchalantly. 

So you took a deep breath and started to sip on your straw again, trying to distract yourself with the movie. It was hard, since he kept moving his head around on your lap, and after a few minutes, he sighed and pulled off his signature red beanie (which was an EXTREMELY rare site). You couldn’t help but stare at his disheveled (but attractive) face every once in a while instead of watching the damn movie.

“You don’t mind me taking a snooze on you, right?” He suddenly blurted out, yawning afterwards.

Finally, the blush crawled its way to your face and you were thankful it was dark in there or else he would’ve noticed.

“G-go ahead…” Great job, you stuttered, feeling your cheeks flare.

“Thanks.” He sat up and took off both his vest and hoodie, but kept his flannel on. Delsin rolled onto his stomach over your lap, wrapping his arms around your waist obviously making himself comfortable. It didn’t take long before he passed out snoring softly. 

You had to admit, it was hard to focus on the movie now.

\---

2.

“Delsin! Y/n! I just passed my high score!” Eugene chirped out happily. He was giddy in his seat.

You looked over his shoulder, careful not to touch the boy, since you knew he shied away from the smallest contact with most people. You didn’t want to make him ‘die’ in the game he was playing on his phone.

Delsin, however, got right behind you, peaking over and placing his head on your shoulder, his arms slinging coolly around your neck. Instantly, you tensed, going rigid and your cheeks darken red.

“Niiice job Teen Angel.” Delsin said, calm voice right next to your ear. The warmth he emitted just made your face heat up. His breath was tickling your neck, it didn’t make things easier for your poor soul. You had to admit, for a while you’ve had a crush on the Akomish. 

“Y-yeah, good for you Gene.” You blurted out nervously. “I gotta go-“ You slipped out of Delsin’s hold and made a beeline for the door.

Delsin watched you leave, and shrugged.

\---

3.

Fetch grinned from ear to ear when you made it up the ladder to her little nest.

“Finally! What took you so long slow-poke?” She spoke with a small tad of irritation.

You rolled your eyes, giving her a bag of snacks, dryly, you sassed, “Oh I don’t know Fetch, maybe because ‘normal’s can’t burst in a flash of neon?” 

Her face dead-panned, as if realizing her error. 

“Anyways-“ She trailed off, eagerly taking the bag off your hands, “thanks buddy, I owe you one.” She leant up, and gave you a small peck on the cheek. It took a lot to hide the smile on your face. But when she turned around you grinned like a dork.

“I’m guessing I can’t get one of your kisses too?” A familiar male face spoke behind you.

Delsin stopped beside you, smirking as he noticed the red on your cheeks, so you found interest at the wall.

Fetch scoffed, waving her hand and shaking her head ‘no.’

Delsin pouted, pretending to look hurt and struck through the chest. “You’re breaking my heart over here.”  
Fetch just laughed, wanting nothing more than the food you bought her in an act of kindness. “Right. Well, if you’re gonna cry, you can cry in the corner.”

Delsin tilted his head, and looked around, a smug grin on his face as he remarked, “But…You don’t exactly have corners. I wouldn’t even call this a room to begin with.”

Fetch raised a fist and set it in that bright purple neon, glaring at Delsin, to which he raised his hands in a sign of surrender, “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” He hid behind you, shrinking behind your form as he placed his hands on both your shoulders in a tight grip, using you as cover.

Fetch just rolled her eyes, leaning back casually with a book in her hands, occasionally taking out a chocolate to melt in her mouth.

You didn’t realize you were holding your breath until Delsin let go of your shoulders. You couldn’t tell if he was faking the act or actually scared of Fetch, but you had a feeling it was the latter. Now that you thought about it, you were extremely grateful you were on Fetch’s good side. Not once did she punch you ‘playfully,’ Delsin always made himself look so hurt whenever her fist made contact with his body. You sighed as you felt tired, yawning loudly.

“If ya need a nap, you can use my spot.” Fetch pointed to the small bed of blankets, you nodded, stretching as you shrugged out of your sweater and shoes, snuggling into the covers. It always smelt so nice at her place. It was easy for you to fall asleep. The sound of the two conduits chatting droning out as you slipped into unconsciousness.

But as night came around, it was beginning to cool off, even through several blankets you began to shiver. Turns out Delsin was still around, and noticed, then you felt the same familiar warmth that constantly radiated from his body. He was like a walking furnace.

In your subconscious state, you didn’t complain when you felt his body nestle closely to yours. In fact, you actually remember snuggling closer to his chest, his arm wrapping around your waist to pull you closer in an attempt to warm you up.

“What the hell are you doing?” Fetch asked, tilting her head when she seen what he was doing.

“Just making the world a better place.” The delinquent replied slyly. Fetch shrugged, and her nose was in the book again.  
He grinned in triumph when your shivering subsided and your breathing calmly rose and fell peacefully.

Fetch peaked over her pages, neon emitting from her fingers as she continued to read, occasionally checking on the two of you, also making sure Delsin wasn’t doing anything ‘funny.’

When Fetch was sure that you were soundly and deeply asleep, she spoke out in a hushed tone, trying not to wake you, “So D, when are ya gonna tell em?” 

He didn’t reply for a moment.

“I don’t know. Soon.” He mumbled quietly, yawning as tiredness spread.

Fetch only nodded, and quietly continued her reading.

\---

4.

“Oh shi- Watch out!” Delsin shouted.

Bullets rang throughout the air, a patrol of D.U.P and a helicopter firing in your direction.

It’s like time had slowed down or something, like you were seeing your entire life replay in front of you. Missiles were fired your way, targeting the ‘bio-terrorist’ standing beside you.

In a swift moment, Delsin scooped you up in his arms, and in a blur of neon, took cover.

Clinging to his clothes, you didn’t want to let go, finding it hard to take a breath, knees shaky and just aching to give out beneath you. If Delsin hadn’t held onto you, you were sure your legs would give out.

Taking cover behind a wall, Delsin protectively placed his arms around your form, he could feel your heart racing like it was going to burst at any moment.

After a few seconds, he pulled back and placed both his hands on either side of your face, making sure you made eye contact with him.

“Hey, hey, everything’s all right, ok? I’m gonna show em not to mess with us, alright? You just stay here, I’ll be right back.” His tone, he was worried, and concerned. 

Gulping, and nodding, you eased the grip on his chest and he gave you a small smile, pulling you close in a tight embrace for a few small seconds, then taking off in the same vivid neon.

You slid down the wall, sitting as you let your heart calm down, but it just wouldn’t. Not when he had his face up so close with yours. Noses practically touching.

Your face reddened, bringing your knees to up to wrap your arms around them, sighing and hiding your head.  
You waited patiently. Waited until he came back to give him the biggest hug you could offer.

\---

5.

“So…What does this make us?” You breathed out, finding it extremely hard to form a coherent sentence with Delsin’s body pressed so close to yours.

His lips were at your neck, playfully nipping and biting and sucking. His hands slid down your ribs, then your hips, and one of them slyly settled themselves at your ass, making you yelp.

You could practically feel him smirk against your collarbone, placing a few light kisses here and there.

One arm wrapped around your waist to pull you closer, pulling your bodies flush together.

His lips dragged across the skin of your neck and your cheeks, stopping at the lobe of your ear, you couldn’t help but shiver at the feel of his teeth grazing the sensitive skin there.

“I don’t know…wanna find out?” He said in a hazy tone, smirking at the effect he had on you. You looked at him flushed, unsure. He cast you that small smile again, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want t-“

Your hands settled on his chest, one hand coiled around his collar to pull him closer to your face. Just where did that sudden burst of confidence come from? You didn’t know, and you didn’t care.

“No...no. I wanna find out.” You pulled him in to steal a kiss, one he quickly reciprocated with a smug grin.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something short and nice and D not being a total douche. last one is shitty bcuz i haven't written anything similar in a long time. anyways hope ya enjoyed


End file.
